sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jo Anne Worley
| birth_place = Lowell, Indiana, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actress, comedian, singer | yearsactive = 1955–present | spouse = }} Jo Anne Worley (born September 6, 1937) is an American actress, comedian and singer. Her work covers television, films, theater, game shows, talk shows, commercials, and cartoons. She worked on the comedy-variety show Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In. Early life and education Worley was born in Lowell, Indiana, the third of five children. In 1962, her father remarried and his second union gave her two half-brothers and two half-sisters. Always known for her loud voice, Worley once said that when she attended church as a little girl, she never sang the hymns but would only lip-synch them for fear that she would drown out everyone else. Before graduating from high school, she was named school comedienne. After graduating from high school in 1955, Worley moved to Blauvelt, New York, where she began her professional career as a member of the Pickwick Players. This led to a drama scholarship to Midwestern State University in Wichita Falls, Texas. Career '' performance]] After studying at Midwestern for two years, Worley moved to Los Angeles to study at Los Angeles City College and the Pasadena Playhouse. She was soon given her first musical role in a production of Wonderful Town. In 1961, Worley received her first major break when she appeared in the musical revue Billy Barnes People in Los Angeles; this production moved to Broadway, where it ran for only six performances. However, the New York Times reviewer wrote: "Jo Anne Worley has an earthy style that suggests she could be a rowdy comedienne." Taubman, Howard. "Theatre: Coast Review", The New York Times, June 14, 1961, p. 10 In 1964, she was selected to appear as a stand-in on the original Broadway production of Hello, Dolly! One year later, Worley created her own nightclub act in Greenwich Village, where she was discovered by Merv Griffin in 1966. Impressed by Worley's talents, Griffin engaged her to be one of his primary guest stars on his show, where she made approximately 40 appearances on The Merv Griffin Show. In 1966, she appeared Off-Broadway in The Mad Show, a musical revue based on Mad Magazine.[http://www.lortel.org/LLA_archive/index.cfm?search_by=show&id=3935 "The Mad Show, 1966, listing"] lortel.org, accessed July 21, 2009 In 1967, Worley's stint on Griffin's show led to her discovery by George Schlatter, who soon cast her in Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In. In 1970, Worley left Laugh-In to pursue other projects and has made guest appearances on several television series, including Love, American Style, The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson, The Andy Williams Show, Adam-12, Emergency!, Murder, She Wrote, The Middle, and different game shows such as Super Password, Hollywood Squares, and [[Pyramid (game show)|the many versions of Pyramid]]. She continued working in various movies, television series, and theatrical performances (original productions and revivals alike) over the years. Worley also became known for her work as a voice provider for several cartoons, animated movies, and video games. Her voice work includes Nutcracker Fantasy (1979), the Disney movies Beauty and the Beast (1991), A Goofy Movie (1995), Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998), and the voice of the Wardrobe in the video game Kingdom Hearts II (2005). She remains involved with Disney, making cameos in several Disney Channel sitcoms such as Kim Possible playing the role of Bonnie Rockwaller's mother, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Jessie. , front L-R: John Wayne, Tiny Tim, Dick Martin. Back, L-R: Ruth Buzzi, Jo Anne Worley, Alan Sues, Dennis Roy Allen, and Henry Gibson (1971) ]] Worley performed in regional theater, such as the Melody Top Theater in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, where she appeared in ''Gypsy: A Musical Fable as Rose (1984), Annie Get Your Gun (1982), Hello Dolly! (1980), Anything Goes (1978) and Once Upon a Mattress (1974), She also appeared at the Welk Dinner Theater in San Diego, California in Same Time, Next Year in 1985.,Braunagel, Don. "Theaters build on big year," The San Diego Union-Tribune, January 10, 1986, p.C-1 Call Me Madam at the California Music Theatre, Pasadena, California, in 1987,"Names in the News", The Associated Press, May 9, 1987 and Nunsense at the La Mirada Theatre for the Performing Arts, La Mirada, California, in 1991."Jo Anne Worley stars in Nunsense at the La Mirada Theatre," Business Wire, April 24, 1991 In 1989, Worley returned to Broadway to appear in Prince of Central Park, but the show was canceled after one performance. She was cast as the Wicked Witch of the West in a 1999 musical production of The Wizard of Oz, directed and adapted by Robert Johanson, with Mickey Rooney playing the eponymous role. The production had a limited run at the Pantages Theater, Hollywood, California and at the Theater at Madison Square Garden, and she also joined the limited US tour. Worley played Mrs. Tottendale in the Broadway musical, The Drowsy Chaperone at the Marquis Theatre from July through December 2007. She then reprised the role of Mrs. Tottendale at The Cape Playhouse from June to July 2015. From January 8 until August 24, 2008, Worley played the role of Madame Morrible in the Los Angeles production of Wicked. She continues to perform today in New York City and Los Angeles, and she has also given lectures. She is currently president of Actors and Others for Animals, and serves on its board of directors. Personal life Worley married actor Roger Perry on May 11, 1975. They divorced in 2000. Filmography Film Television Video games References ;Citations Sources * * * * External links * * * * Jo Anne Worley at the Internet Off-Broadway Database Category:1937 births Category:Actresses from Indiana Category:American film actresses Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Living people Category:Los Angeles City College alumni Category:Midwestern State University alumni Category:People from Lowell, Indiana Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:People from Blauvelt, New York